All's Fair in Love and Revenge
by pieface98
Summary: Revenge. That's all you need to know. Oh and that he totally desearves it!... I think. AU/Future Fabina. Slight Mickber and Jara in later chapters LINE BREAKS ADDED TO CHAP 4
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You've got every right, to a beautiful life."<strong>

**-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p>Nina looked to her right and saw her older step brother Mick, playing some video game, then to her left and saw her view from the car window. Mostly trees and other cars and stuff. She looked at her lap and saw her notebook.<p>

No. She won't. But she really wants to! Ugh, that tan colored notebook was mocking her. It was as if it was saying, _Write in me! I know you want to! _But, it was not going to happen. If you wrote, she would get nauseous and puke all over Mick _again! _He would kill her. And she really didn't need that. Her 13 year old mind was big enough to comprehend that Big 15 year old brother vs. Small 13 year old sister would not end well for the sister. She needed to get her mind of the writing.

She gently placed the notebook in her backpack, to be brought on the airplane with her, and looked over at Mick again. She was excited to visit Florida, but she wasn't happy about flying next to him. Not that he didn't like flying, he did, he just isn't very good at keeping still. And controlling his complaining. And controlling his need to yell at the video game when he was the one who failed.

_Boys._

Her step father pulled up at the airport, and immediately complained about how there was no parking.

She smiled. He step parents were the best she ever had. Well, she wouldn't know her real parents died when she was four month old and her gran died when she was a year old, so they were the only parents she'd ever known. She didn't mind. Sure, it would have been nice to have known her birth parents. She had no clue how her accent turned out American…

She shook her head; she didn't need to think about that.

"Stupid son of a-!" Mick yelled before being interrupted my mom and daddy.

"_Mick!"_

"Sorry," he sighed.

She giggled at the look on his face.

"Shuddup." He mumbled pressing more buttons on his video game.

Suddenly his phone beeped, indicating a text message.

"Who is it?"

"Nina, not that it's any of your business but it's Fabian." He looked at Nina with his blue eyes, annoyance clearly notable.

"Oh."

It was no secret that Nina fancied Fabian. But only a little! But, that was a long time ago (when she was 6 years old to be exact) and he had moved away.

But, now they were about to get on a plane together. Their parents were good friends and they wanted to spend time together. They were meeting at the airport.

"What did he say?" Nina blurted.

"He just got there." Mick mumbled, but it sounded more like, "_Be just bought bear."_

"Huh?"

"HE JUST GOT THERE!" Mick burst, sending Mario off the edge and therefore losing a life.

"Shit!"

"_Mick!"_

"Sorry."

"Oy."

Nina shook her head again, hearing Mick's phone go off.

"Nines, can you get it? It's only Fabian and I'm down a life thanks to you."

Nina groaned, picking up his phone and reading the text.

_Fabian: The line is friggin long mate._

"He says the line is long, what should I say?"

She couldn't help but hear her father mumble some expletives of his own from the driver's seat upon hearing her comment.

"I dunno," Mick said, "Just say it's you and answer how you want."

Nina sighed and returned to the text.

_Mick (Nina): Hey, it's Nina. Mick's mad that he lost a life (not my fault whatever he says) and told me to respond. How long?_

Did she sound flirty? She did, no she didn't. OMG, she did, no wait… Ugh! Oh my god he responded.

_Fabian: Oh hey Nines. Haven't heard from you in a while. Still walk around the house in a tutu? And VERY long._

_Mick (Nina): NO! How do you remember that?_

_Fabian: I remember everything, haha._

_Mick (Nina): I happen to remember you ran around YOUR house in a superman cape *insert smirk here*_

_Fabian: wow, you learned to play dirty Nines._

_Mick (Nina): Learning from the best. And by the best I mean Mick._

"Okay, give." Mick said, yanking the phone as she hit send.

_Mick: I'm back man._

_Fabian: Oh great it's the devil._

_Mick: Shut up mate. It is bad enough I have to spend a week with you._

_Fabian: What? I'm only stating the obvious!_

_Mick: Git, where are you anyway._

_Fabian: Still last on line. My parents said they were going to save you guys a spot in line, but we might not have to by the looks of it._

_Mick: Funnn. I hate airports._

_Fabian: I hate them too._

_Mick: Nina's such a git, she actually likes airports. _

_Fabian: Why?_

_Mick: Cuz she's weird._

_Fabian: It is not very nice to make fun of your younger sister Mick._

_Mick: Shuddup_

_Fabian: You shuddup!_

_Mick: I didn't say anything!_

_Fabian: Git._

_Mick: My dad just parked. We r gonna be there in a few and my dad's pissed off that I'm texting instead of helping w/ luggage._

_Fabian: Serves you right! See ya!_

_Mick: Bye._

* * *

><p>Mick stood near the car rocking back and forth from his heels to the tip of his toes. He did hate airports. Just the feel and over crowdedness. It was like everyone in the world was in the same place at once. It drove him crazy.<p>

"Mick, can you help?" my dad asked.

"Yeah sure." Mick sighed, grabbing his luggage from the trunk and tugging it out.

"Oww Mick!" Nina yelled, Mick realizing that his luggage never hit the ground, only Nina's foot.

"Sorry!"

"You seriously need to watch where you throw!" Nina growled.

Mick began to mumble some expletives again and popped the handle to his rolling luggage. He through his backpack over one shoulder, hitting his mum in the process. She eyed him with a disapproving glance.

* * *

><p>Nina sighed as she watched Mick whack their mom with a luggage. She rolled her eyes and rolled out her own luggage. She tugged along next to Mick who was looking at his shoes with great concentration as he walked.<p>

"Hey Nines?"

"Yes, Mick?"

"Is my left foot smaller than my right?" he asked.

"Is that what you've been staring at?" Nina's great blue eyes went wide.

"Yes."

"You know Mick, I wouldn't know. I don't spend my time looking at your feet and debating whether one is bigger than the other!" she snapped.

"Sor-ry." Mick groaned.

Nina rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Fabian stared at the long line ahead of him. This was going to be a long day! He looked toward the entrance <em>again <em>trying to spot his friend and give him something to-do. But, no. A cop walked in instead.

He yawned, a clear sign of his tiredness. It was 5 am, he hadn't had anything to eat; and therefore zero energy, and he was super bored. It wasn't like there was anything to do in an airport with a dead PSP in his left pocket. He had to charge the thing when he got to the gate.

He looked at the entrance. Still no Mick. Just a girl with a rolling luggage. But Fabian wasn't interested in the luggage, more in the girl. Her beauty was breath-taking. Her hair was light brown and a bit frizzy, pinned back with bobby pins. He wasn't very far away from the entrance and could see her sparkling blue eyes. She wasn't very tall, more average. She looked up, her eyes meeting his. She smiled and gave him a wave, turning around and ushering someone in.

Mick?

Whoa, whoa, wait a second. If the guy she was ushering in was Mick… then the pretty girl was…

…Nina?

Nina, the same 6 year old girl who walked around in a tutu and sometimes mispronounced his name (according to her it was Fabiams). But now she was… older. She was just…

…Nina?

This was driving him mad! The last time he had seen her she was 6 years old and now she was this girl who was older and pretty and just…

…mesmerizing.

No way was that her.

He shook his head. It wasn't Nina! Mick would have told him if his sister was that gorgeous! They had seen each other throughout the seven years and he never mentioned it. Mick must have brought a friend along or something! Maybe Nina was behind him or still in the car or something.

Mick walked over to Fabian and gave him a fist bump.

"Hey mate," Mick smiled.

"Hi Mick." Fabian greeted, then gestured to the girl, "Who's your friend?"

"She's not my friend," Mick looked confused, "That's Nina."

Shit.

"I thought you recognized me," Nina looked slightly offended, "I waved to you, didn't you see me."

"I saw you," Fabian assured her, "I just… you look really different."

"It's been seven years Fabian. People do change." Nina assured him.

"Right," Fabian sighed, "Is it hot in here?"

"Airports are always hot." Mick mumbled.

After getting passed the never-ending check in line, going through security, and spending 5 minutes seated at the gate Fabian managed to get over what he began to refer to as 'the new Nina'.

"Hey guys," Nina began standing from her seat, "I'm gonna hit the store over there to get a magazine anyone wanna come?"

Mick stood up immediately claiming he needed a chocolate bar and that if he was going, Fabian was too.

The three of them walked to the store closer to the gate and Nina went over to the magazines. She picked up _People, Seventeen, and Teen Vogue. _

"Aren't you too young to be reading a magazine intended for 17 year olds?" Fabian asked her.

She smirked, "You obviously know nothing about magazines because if you did you would know that you don't need to be 17 to read _Seventeen._"

"My mistake," Fabian rolled his eyes picking up the _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue._

Nina scoffed, "And you question _my _choice in reading material?"

"Come on, this is actually interesting." Fabian assured her, "Those," he indicated to her magazines, "Are pure rumors, articles about how guys are idiots and don't treat girls right, and how to dress for your bra size."

Nina rolled her eyes, "I know perfectly well how to dress for my bra size already thankyouverymuch."

Fabian rolled his eyes right back at her, "Clearly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I- uh, I mean, I uh…" he stuttered as she placed her hands on her hips smiling.

"I think that mean that you were checking me out Fabian Rutter." She smiled again.

"No! I wasn't… I mean I was... but… oh god, help me."

"Whatever you say," she smirked, "But tell me." She picked up the magazine in his hands, "Do you think I qualify for these prestigious pages?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Fabian continues stuttering.

"Of course," Nina smiled again, "It's not like you'd know."

Nina walked away to pay for her magazines and left Fabian wondering if she had packed a bikini for the trip.

* * *

><p>On the plane later, Mick sat on the aisle seat with Fabian next to him. When Nina entered the plane she paled.<p>

"Mick, you know how this goes yet you do it every time." Nina crossed her arms, letting her big blues eyes do their magic.

"Nina," Mick sighed, standing from his seat, "You are really annoying."

"What's going on then?" Fabian asked as Mick planted his butt in the window seat.

"Nina has coughsophobia."

"Mick," Nina hissed, "For the ten millionth time, its claustrophobia not coughsophobia!"

Fabian laughed at Mick's idiosity. He turned to Nina, who was now next to him.

He looked at her, who was going through her bag and grabbing her recently purchased copy of _Teen Vogue._

Fabian watched with great interest as she read line after line and occasionally widening her eyes at what she read. She looked up slightly once, rolling her eyes at something.

"What's that!" Mick grabbed the magazine from over Fabian. He flipped some pages and stopped at one, looking confused.

"Fabian, you're the smart one." He claimed, "What the heck are these?" Fabian looked at what he was looking at and soon was just as confused as Mick. "I'm not sure."

"What is it?" Nina asked looking over their shoulders. She saw what they saw and laughed, "Good luck figuring that out."

"Wait, wait there's a name at the top!" Fabian shouted, "U- by Kotex Tampons. What the hell is a tampon?"

Nina was officially cracking up.

"I don't know," Mick said, "But I saw the same box in Nina's carry on."

Both boys turned around and eyed Nina's bag, who was still slightly laughing. She finally came to her senses and realized what Mick had just said. "Wait, how do you know what's in my bag?"

"I went through it looking for a candy bar."

"Are you serious? You have some serious problems." Nina rolled her eyes.

"So what are they?" the question came from Fabian's mouth and Nina looked at him with curious eyes.

"Neither of you has any idea what these are?" she asked. They both shook their heads. Nina scoffed and grabbed her magazine back, leaning back in her seat.

"I got it!" Mick yelled, noticing a woman passing by in the aisle, "Excuse me ma'am. What is a tampon?"

The woman scowled at him and walked away.

"Oh-kay." Mick sighed, "Oh I know! I'll Google it!"

Mick took out is smart phone, Google-ing 'tampons.'

Nina watched with anticipation as he got his results.

"What the fuck!"

Nina was dying of laughter.

"Who the hell would do that?" Mick stared in shock at his screen.

"Lemme see!" Fabian yelled, grabbing Mick's phone. Nina was still laughing as he read what was on the screen as well.

He looked pale as he mumbled, "Holy crap."

"That's crazy!" Mick yelled.

Soon they were taking off and fully in the air. Mick watched as Nina got up to use the bathroom and eyed Fabian.

She had left her bag behind.

Mick reached for it and fumbled through it until he found the tampons.

"What are you doing?" Fabian hissed.

Mick broke the seal and opened a single tampon. He looked at the purple plastic coating and then pulled the end as the box instructed. It clicked and Mick looked awestruck.

"Now what?" he mumbled reading the next step. As he read, he pushed the end up and saw a cotton rod like thing come out.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled.

Nina came back rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag back, "You are both so immature."

"Does it hurt?" Mick asked looking down at his groin, "Should I go try?"

"No you should not!" Nina yelled grabbing the tampon from him before he did something he would regret.

* * *

><p>"But, mom. Why do I have to share a room with, <em>them?<em>" Nina narrowed her eyes at the two boys who were currently poking the water in the fountain at the hotel's lobby.

"Because dear, your father and I have our own room, as do Mr. and Mrs. Rutter, and we can't afford to have four rooms. Besides, it's an adjoined room! You can shut the door and it'll be like they aren't even there."

So that's how it was. Her parents go their own room and she's stuck with tweedle dumb and tweedle tampon.

Either name works for either both boys.

So she trotted up to her room, where they boys had head a few minutes after nearly falling into the fountain. Noticing the boys staring at her when she entered the room, she clarified that she'd be staying in the other room. But Mick argues that he already called dibs.

"Mick, I'm not sleeping with Fabian for the next week. Move. Out. Now."

Mick, noticing the stern tone of Nina's voice and not wanting to be at the top of her shit list, left with his bags.

"Thank you." Nina said, then placed her suitcase on the ground and began to unload.

About a half hour in she slipped on her head phones and listen to Glee. _Faithfully _came on and she sang along.

She had made it through _Faithfully, No Air, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Last Friday Night, _and_ I Kissed a Girl _before Mick came in and pulled her headphones out.

"Mick!"

"Nina, who sings that song?" Mick asked.

"Glee."

"Please," Mick sighed, "Do the world a favor and let them sing it."

She could hear laughing from Fabian for the other side of the room. Nina yanked her headphones from Mick and places them back listening in silence.

* * *

><p>Fabian made his way down to the pool with Mick and Nina. Their parents were going on some tour that they could care less about. Fabian and Mick took off their shirts and Nina removed her shorts and shirt as well. Fabian couldn't help but stare.<p>

"Fabian, you're drooling." Nina laughed walking passed them. Yeah, she definitely qualified for the Swimsuit Issue. He silently thanked the person who invented the bikini.

"I'm going on the water slide, who wants to come?" Mick asked, pointing toward a slide where you need a tube to ride.

"I'll go." Nina and Fabian said simultaneously.

"Cool."

When they got to the line, Mick picked up a single tube but only doubles remained.

"I'm not riding with either of you!" Mick claimed, "You two can go together."

Nina shrugged grabbing the double tube. "Here," Fabian said, grabbing the tube, "I got it."

Nina threw him and award winning smile, "Thanks."

They made their way through the line rather quickly. A man went down alone about ten people ahead of them and when Nina heard him scream a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Nina faced him and nodded, but heard another scream and winced.

"You sure?"

She shook her head, "I guess I am a little scared."

"Don't worry," Fabian said enveloping her in a hug, "I'll be right here okay."

Nina nodded against his chest and Mick cleared his throat.

"Okay, lovebirds. I call first." He claimed.

"Fine by me, Fabian?" Nina said.

"Fine." He agreed.

Mick went down the slide and just to freak Nina out he began screaming bloody murder and yelling, "Holy crap!"

Nina shut her eyes as she placed herself in the front of the tube and Fabian behind her. She placed her hand on a handle and Fabian, noticing her nervousness, placed his hand on top of hers. A million tiny sparks flew through her hand and up her arm, sending them to her heart. She took a deep breath and was sent down into as sea of darkness.

At first, she was terrified. But then it became fun. The slide went through a sprinkler that stopped, then started again, and Nina made it out without getting soaked by it. She turned toward Fabian who was drenched by the sprinkler and laughed. He began to laugh too.

"Having fun?" Fabian asked with a smile as the slide went down a small slope.

"Yeah." Nina laughed, "Thanks for helping me." She noticed his hand was still on hers. He noticed too, and began to move her grip from the handle to hold her hand.

"Anytime." He told her.

The slide was going down a path that would lead them to the lazy river where they would exit whenever they wanted.

He intertwined his fingers in hers and smiled.

"You have grown up so much." He whispered, "I saw you and I didn't know it was you."

"You have too," she admitted, "I always knew you as Mick's friend who I had a crush on."

"You had a crush on me?" he smiled, trying to get closer to her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she blushed, looking down at the blue and white tube.

"Yeah," Fabian told her grabbing her waist and pulling her toward him, causing the tube to tip over.

Nina emerged from underwater without seeing Fabian. She looked around, but didn't see him. She was worried, until someone came out from under her lifting her out of the water, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"I'm bringing you to a chair," he smiled, "To make sure I didn't hurt you."

He brought her over to one of the plastic chairs and placed her on it, wrapping her in a towel.

He gripped her shoulders and looked at her, pretending to check for any sign of injury.

"You seem to be okay," he smirked, tickling her sides.

"Stop it!" she squealed, grabbing his hands to stop him from tickling her. He pulled his hands away and tightened the towel around her.

"What did you expect when you saw me?" Nina said going back to the topic, after a moment of silence.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted, "But I never expected you'd be so beautiful."

Nina smiled and blushed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I, em, know you're still young. You're only thirteen." He told her.

"Almost fourteen," she interrupted, "My birthday is the seventh. In two days."

"So, is it okay," Fabian asked sliding closer to her, "If I kissed you?"

Nina was shocked to say the least. Here in front of her was an amazing guy and she was pretty much a loser at school. She had like, one friend.

It felt like a decade later when she nodded and he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. The kiss got deeper and she grabbed the back of his neck and leaned back on the chair. They pulled apart for a moment, both of their eyes still closed, and smiled. They then began kissing again, more passionate then before.

At first it was amazing, than it was just pure heaven to both of them. So it was like hell when they had to pull away.

With Nina's hand still on his neck they started into each other's eyes.

"If there's one thing I'll never forget about you," Fabian whispered, like if someone heard them they'd both die, "It would be your eyes."

Nina opened her mouth to respond but they both heard a low whistle and turned toward the noise.

Standing in their wake was a smirking Mick, his arms across his chest. Fabian quickly jumped off of Nina, who sat up and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that Nina likes to make out with shirtless guys and I Fabian likes girls in bikinis."

Nina pushed Fabian further off the chair.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Mick smiled deviously, "I'm gonna go on the slide again, if you wanted to know."

He walked away and Nina looked toward Fabian.

"We have two choices here," Fabian smiled, "We can go on the slide or I can check you for more injuries."

Nina looked around and gave her answer by smiling and laying back down on the chair.

They began kissing again, hoping that Mick would ride a few extra times.

* * *

><p>Mick laughed to himself as he looked down from the height of the slide. He could see Nina and Fabian making out from here.<p>

He went down the slide eight more times, but then got bored and went to find the lovebirds.

He found them in the pool, Nina on Fabian's shoulders. He laughed; jumping in the pool and purposely scaring Fabian, making them both fall backward.

"Mick, what was that for?" Fabian said laughing a little as he reached down to help Nina up, "Are you okay?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Aww, so sweet." Mick smiled at them, "I just wanted to let you know that I got a date for later. So you guys have the room_s, _to yourself."

"Fine." Nina shrugged, rubbing her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright Nines?" Mick asked making Fabian face her.

"I just hit my arm when I fell. That's all." She sighed.

"Come here." Fabian smiled letting her envelope in his arms. She cuddled close to his chest, so his delight and hers.

"Oh-kay," Mick said, "So, you guys want to go on the rapids?"

Fabian nodded and Nina looked a bit hesitant.

"You'll be okay," Fabian assured her.

They all went to the rapids, getting a boat for the three of them. The boat for three was actually just an inflatable dingy for the attraction, but it was good enough for them. The hopped in, riding the calm waves until the actual rapids began.

"So what exactly do you do on rapids?" Nina asked, sitting next to Fabian, who was next to Mick.

"They jerk you around and you could possibly fall out, get lost, drown and die." Mick smirked.

Nina's eye balls became the size of basketballs and Fabian put his arms over her shoulders.

"Why do you have to do that?" Fabian asked.

"Cause it's too damn easy." Mick laughed.

"Trust me you'll be fine," Fabian soothed.

Nina nodded as the rapids began to get rough. Fabian could feel her arm grasp his wrist, and moves her hand firmly in his.

Mick stands at the end of the boat and yells, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Suddenly the boat hits a particularly large rapid, sending Mick flying off the edge.

"Fuck!"

Nin and Fabian laugh on the boat and Nina smiles at her step brother, "We should help him."

* * *

><p>"Dude, you are head over freaking heals for my sister." Mick laughed as he towel dried his hair, getting ready for his date.<p>

"So?" Fabian responded, slipping on a white shirt.

"So, you do realize that you won't see each other after the vacation right? You go to that boarding school and Nina goes to public school in a whole other city." Mick points out.

"I know, but what's meant to be will always find its way. Right?"

Mick shook his head at the smarter boy, "My date is Nina's age actually. Her name is Amber. Sexiest thing ever. Blonde, tall, blue eyes, nice boobs. She's the total package."

"Good for you." Fabian sighed.

"So, is she your girlfriend yet?" Mick asked.

"No," Fabian sighed, "I don't think she would want to be. I mean, what girl would want a relationship that would end in a matter of a week."

"Who says it would end?"

"Long distance relationships don't work. That's life." Fabian said.

"So you're saying you don't want to be with her." Mick smirked.

"I do! It's just… do you see us working out? Really Mick? She's young and your sister and it's just never going to work."

* * *

><p>Nina stepped from her shower and heard yelling from the other side of the door.<p>

"_I do! It's just… do you see us working out? Really Mick? She's young and your sister and it's just never going to work."_

Fabian. We won't work out. Young.

She knew it was too good to be true. She wiped a stray tear, knowing that she shouldn't dwell on this. She wouldn't. They were never dating anyway. She just would have to forget about him.

She blow dried her hair, put on a nice dress and walked through the door to the main room to leave the hotel room.

"Where are you heading so dressed up?" Nina turned to see Mick smirking.

"I, um, when I was at the snack stand and I met a guy. He said he would be at the party on the main floor so I was going to… go." She lied.

"Why? I thought you liked Fabian." Mick pointed out.

"Well I don't! I'm younger, the guy I met is my age! We wouldn't work out Mick!" Nina said trying to convince him and herself at the same time.

"Fine, have fun." Mick sighed.

Nina walked from the hotel room, dialing her best friend's number.

"Mara? I really, really need to talk to you." She said as she began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mick where's Nina?" Fabian asked as he left the bathroom.<p>

"Mate, I just talked to her." Mick sighed, "She met some guy and she's going to meet him at the party downstairs. She doesn't like you as much as I thought."

Fabian went blank. As soon as he heard that he thought his world was crumbling down.

And it was in a sense.

Because Fabian's belief in love ended that day. A switch inside him flipped and he would never be the same again. He felt broken inside. Anger grew stronger in him and it over powered the love in his heart. All the warmth turned to ice.

If only Fabian hadn't said what he said that day. Maybe things would be different now. But there would be no story here if he hadn't said those words. Because what Fabian started was a much bigger than anything we've ever known. He started a big problem. But problems help stories don't they?

Anyway, you want the story don't you? Well, let me give you a piece of information to store for later.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baaaaacccckkkk! Yay, so I HAVE to give up One and Only because I got a review saying it was similar to another story. So yeah, but here is a new story!<strong>

**Wow, longest intro I've ever written. But this story is gonna have super long chapters! YAY YOU GUYS! But, the updates will be less frequent :( Sorry! But, anyway this will be VERY SLIGHTLY half based on How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. I won't tell you how though! REVIEW! ~Pieface98**


	2. It All Starts With a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

"**And the seventh thing I hate the most that do… you made me love you."**

**-Miley Cyrus "7 Things"**

_*12 years later*_

"Mick!" Nina Martin shouts to her older step brother as he practically throws a box on the ground, "If you break anything I swear I'll-"

"Nina smile for the video!" one of her best friends, Mara Jaffray shouted, "People are going to see this someday!"

"Hi people of the future," Nina smiled, "Now please excuse me while I yell at Mick."

Nina walked away accusing her poor brother while simultaneously unpacking her new apartment. Her and Mick had recently moved out of Liverpool and to London. Although, Mick was sharing an apartment with his girlfriend, Amber Millington. Who he met many years ago on their trip to Florida. But, they only reunited last year.

"Hey Ambs!" Nina shouted to her other best friend, "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure," Amber shrugged, leaving her boyfriend's side to help her American friend.

The four of them continued to unpack all the boxes, smiling and laughing together. Life was pretty damn awesome for all of them. They all were doing what they wanted.

Mick was in marketing. He always wanted to do a beer ad or commercial and was just signed on to Winkler and Clarke Advertising. He was the art director for his three man marketing team and would be meeting his co-workers later.

Amber was a fashion designer. Not much yet, just her small dress store. She mainly focused on wedding gowns, but she wasn't afraid to do more.

Mara actually found that she loved photography during college. She always thought she would be a scientist or a doctor, but photography was her passion no matter how many A's she received in science.

Nina was a writer. She just got a job at the magazine _Flawless _and had a column where she could write whatever she wanted. It was small for the time being, but it was a start.

"Mara, give me the camera." Mick demanded, grabbing her video camera and pointing at her, "Look its Mara!"

Mara put her hand over the lens, "Mick there's a reason I'm behind the camera!" She took her camera back, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, by promoting the taste and originality rather than the design on the bottle, we can increase buyers by at least 5.86%." Fabian Rutter concluded, wrapping up the presentation he was making for Winkler and Clarke Advertising. But, really the reason he was avoiding promoting the design was because he was short an art director right now.<p>

"So tell me Fabian," Jason Winkler, co-founder of the company, "How do you come to these results?"

"I'm glad you asked Jason," Fabian smiled, grabbing his briefcase and whipping out some neatly stapled papers, "These are copies of the poll I took, just walking around the city." He began to pass the papers to the wordsy guy of his team, Eddie Mason (real last name unknown), Joy Mercer a girl on another marketing team, Patricia Williamson, her partner, Alfie Lewis the Vice President of Winkler and Clarke, and of course Jason Winkler and Jerome Clarke, "The question as you can see, was whether people care more about the taste of beer rather than the bottle's design. Almost 100% of people questioned preferred taste."

Fabian watched as Jason and Jerome exchanged a glance, "Very satisfying, Fabian." Jerome smiled, "By the way, Eddie listen up."

Eddie jumped at the sound of someone else and Fabian noticed he had been playing Angry Birds in his lap. Fabian rolled his eyes at his American best friend as he began to mumble his response, putting his phone in his pocket in the process.

"Your new art director will be here in one hour," Jason responded, "Be ready. His name is Nick Campbell."

Nick Campbell? The name sounded vaguely familiar to Fabian, but he let it slide.

Eddie and Fabian settled in their office, ready to discuss Nick Campbell.

"So Nick Campbell huh?" Fabian sighed, ready to think of his next pitch to Nerf and what kind of art the new guy would come up with.

"It's Nick? I heard Prick." Eddie smirked.

Fabian laughed, "Well maybe if you were listening instead of playing Angry Birds you would know."

"I wasn't playing Angry Birds!" Eddie defended, "I was playing Line Runner."

Fabian rolled his eyes in a very 'like-it-makes-a-difference' way.

Great, one hour.

Mick walked into Winker and Clarke, looking for one of his new bosses. He spotted the tall Jason Winkler and went right over to him.

"Hi there," he started shaking the man's hand, "I'm Mick Campbell."

"Oh right! Jerome told me your name was Nick… maybe I misheard him. He tends to talk fast." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, people sometimes get Nick first." He laughed, "I was just wondering where my office was."

"Oh right down the hall. First door on your right." Jason smiled, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks, Mr. Winkler." He said.

"Oh please, call me Jason."

"Okay then, thanks Jason!" he smiled, swinging his backpack over one shoulder, careful not to whack anyone.

He stopped in front of the door unsure if he should knock or just walk in. Hearing voices on the other side and realizing this was _his _office now too, he walked straight in.

He saw the back of a guy with brown hair's head and the face of a guy with blonde hair that was going in a hundred different directions.

"Look its Prick," he heard the guy mumble. Great, that's exactly how he wanted his first impression to go. He chose to ignore the rude comment, and just responded with a simple 'hey.'

"Don't be mean to Nick," the other guy said as Mick turned around, placing his backpack on a chair and looking through it.

"My name is Mick, not Nick." Mick responded.

"Mick?"

* * *

><p>Fabian smiled and laughed quietly at Eddie's comment and gave him a simple, "Don't be mean to Nick."<p>

"My name is Mick, not Nick." The new guy responded.

Mick. Mick Campbell. He knew Mick Campbell.

"Mick?" Fabian asked.

Mick turned around, to face him, his eyes becoming footballs, "Fabiams?" he began to laugh, Fabian joining him.

"You know Prick?" Eddie asked Fabian, joining there conversation.

"Yeah and he is a Prick." Fabian smiled and Mick knew he was only joking.

"We were best friends for a while." Mick continued, "Then we drifted after he moved."

"It wasn't after I moved it was after… Florida probably." Fabian mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Florida. Right." Mick said, almost inaudible.

Eddie noticing the awkward tension growing in the room, interrupted with a simple, "Hey why do we go get some lunch?"

"Can't."

Mick stared at the other, obviously not wanting to share his reasoning of why he didn't want to get lunch with them.

"Ummm, why?" Eddie interrupted.

"I, uh, was going to go out." He said.

"By yourself?" Fabian injected, "We can go with you, if you want."

"Well, see I already had plans with some friends and uh, my sis *cough* ter."

"Huh?" Fabian and Eddie asked.

Mick sighed, "With my sister. She wants to come by here and check out the place."

"Oh." Fabian said, trying to gather his stuff.

"What's your sister's name?" Eddie asked, his voice floating with curiosity.

"Nina."

"What does she look like?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Well, why don't we just-" Fabian began before he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Shit." Mick mumbled under his breath.

"Who is it?" Eddie called.

"It's Nina Martin, I'm looking for Mick Campbell."

"Come in."

Fabian considered hiding under his deck, but then he realized that it was too small. Maybe he could turn around and she would never even see his face! No, Mick would know. Great, he was screwed.

Fabian watched as the door opened, revealing a small girl with long, dirty blonde hair and ducked behind his desk. She closed the door behind her and Eddie stood up in interest.

"Hi, I'm Eddie Mason. You look stunning." Eddie smiled, shaking her hand.

Nina let out a laugh, "Well, thank you and nice to meet you Eddie." Nina looked toward her brother and smiled, "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah. Is Amber coming?" Mick asked.

"You have another sister!" Eddie interrupted with a smile.

"Like one isn't bad enough." Mick and Eddie heard Fabian mumble, while hiding behind his desk.

Mick, fuming, turned stalking toward him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me." He said, emerging from his hiding place.

"You're still pissed about what happened 12 years ago?" Mick asked, with a scoff.

"Mick, who is it?" Nina said, coming from behind him.

"Nina," Mick said through gritted teeth, "You remember Fabian right?"

Nina locked eye with the man she hadn't seen in over 12 years. He looked the same on the outside, but on the inside he changed. She could see it in his eyes. Something that was once so kind and warm seemed very icy and cold.

"Yeah," Nina replied after a moment of silence, "I do."

Fabian gave a small wave and Nina offered a smile then turned to Mick, "We have lunch to get to, Mara and Amber are waiting in the car. I'll meet to out there."

She grabbed her purse and headed out of the room.

When she was out of earshot, Mick pounced, "Listen up Fabian. If you ever insult my sister again, or do so much as insult her fucking choice in gum, I swear you will wish you were never fucking born."

Mick then walked from the room ready for his well-earned lunch.

And maybe some dessert too.

"That was very awkward." Eddie commented.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying," Eddie commented holding his hands up in surrender, "What's the deal with you and Nina?"

Fabian groaned, "Nothing. Just a whole lot of crap."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just saw him!" Nina exclaimed when they were out of the building, "And he's your co-worker now too!"<p>

"Yeah, he turned into a fucker." Mick commented still very pissed off at him for his comment about Nina.

"Why is he a _bad person?"_ Nina put emphasis on the 'bad person' because she was trying to get Mick to stop cursing so much, but failing miserably.

"He's a _fucker _because he liked you when we were young and you turned him down." Mick laughed.

"He thought we weren't gonna work out I heard him say it."

"Yeah but he also said that he enjoyed hanging with you for the time you had. He _wanted _it to work, but it wouldn't because of long distance crap." Mick explained.

"Oh."

"Hey!" Amber yelled from the car, "What took you guys so long?"

"Just a run in with a fucker!" Mick called back nonchalantly.

Nina rolled her eyes and figured Mara would too. But she spotted a man walking from the building. Mara blinked her eyes as if what she saw was an illusion. The man was tall, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mick?" she mumbled, "Who's that?"

"One of my bosses, Jerome Clarke."

Mara thought he looked like heaven.

If only she actually knew him.

* * *

><p>Jerome walked from the building ready to get lunch. Yeah, 12:30 seemed like a good time.<p>

He was just about leave the Starbucks table he was currently occupying, when a tall girl with dark brown hair appeared in front of him.

"Hey there," she said with a seductive smile.

"Hi."

"I love the tie you have there, it's makes you look sophisticated. But maybe you can take it off…" she said, grabbing the spoon in his coffee and spinning it.

"I'd like to leave it on thanks."

The girl scoffed, unbuttoning her coat and showing a very revealing shirt. Jerome just raised his eyebrows and stood with a scoff of his own.

"It's cold outside, why don't you put on your jacket?" Jerome stood and left the coffee shop walking back to the office.

He got there and Fabian Rutter stood in his office, tapping his foot.

"What do you want Rutter?" Jerome asked, placing his coat on a hook.

"How could you give the Frobisher-Smyth account to Joy! Those diamonds were my idea!" Fabian yelled.

Jerome scoffed again, "Because, you and your group sell beer and sneakers. Joy and Patricia sell diamonds."

"But it was my idea!" Fabian pleaded, "You know I can handle this account!"

"No you can't. Diamonds, are love, and you haven't had a girlfriend since you began working here." Jerome told him.

Jerome was right. He hadn't had a girlfriend. But, what does it matter? He could still sell damn diamonds! He didn't believe in love, it's just his nature. Wait, a second…

"I can make a girl fall in love with me."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," Fabian continued, "If I can make a girl fall in love with me by the company Christmas Ball then you give me the account."

"Are you offering me a bet?" Jerome asked, with a smile. Fabian nodded.

"I accept." Jerome smirked, "Now, who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh I have someone perfect in mind." Fabian said with a devious smile. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

><p>"So, Nina how was Mick's office?" Amber asked at lunch.<p>

"Fine." Next to Nina, Mick was scarfing down a triple scoop sundae.

"Mick, what happened to splitting the ice cream?" Amber asked with a laugh.

As soon as someone else showed interest in his oh-so-precious ice cream, he wrapped his muscular arms around the bowl and mumbled like a three year old, "Mine."

Nina would have laughed with the rest of them. If she wasn't too busy thinking about Fabian. He looked the same on the outside, but on the inside he seemed like…

…weird.

"Did you see Fabian?" Nina blurted.

"I'm sorry?" Mick asked, "Yeah, I saw the little twit."

"Did he seem different to you?"

"Yeah, he's a jackass."

Nina didn't believe that was it. She knew that something more was different about him.

If only she knew what.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Fabian burst into his office screaming.<p>

"You go the account?" Eddie asked, ready to celebrate.

"Not exactly," Fabian pointed out, "All I have to do is make Nina fall in love with my by the Christmas Ball. But, don't tell Mick."

"Okay, so she has to fall in love with you…" Eddie said, "Have fun with that."

"Oh I will." Fabian had a devious smile on his face. Something that Eddie rarely saw.

Fabian knew that if he made Nina fall in love with him for a bet, he'd get to break her heart afterward, just like she broke his. Then he would feel whole again…

…he thinks.

* * *

><p>Nina walked through the park near her apartment the next day, wondering why some trees grew taller than others.<p>

But that wasn't good enough for that months article. She needed something good.

She sat on a bench her notebook in hand. She looked at some people passing by and saw one jogging, no. Listening to music, no. One just sitting… yes.

She picked up her notebook again and began to write.

_Have you ever really just sat down and thought about something? I mean really thought? Not think of the things that are stressing you out, the way you look, or how many Weight Watchers points you've used today. To just think. About the life around you. The birds, the bees, the people. To just think what it's like to be them. I-_

"Hey."

The voice made Nina jump, her notebook falling from her lap. Some pictures and writing cut outs that she had stuck in there fell out, landing on the ground.

"Crap." She sighed, leaning down to pick up her papers.

"Sorry I scared you," said the man who she hadn't even looked at yet. She finally looked up at him, noticing it was Fabian.

"Oh, hi." She replied, grabbing more papers as he helped her.

"What's all this anyway?" he asked.

"I'm a writer so I take a lot of notes. I also take pictures but only with a Polaroid camera. I think they are the best." She explained, expecting him to laugh at the fact that she only used such an old camera, "You're not laughing."

"Was that a joke?" he asked.

"No, but everyone laughs at me. They think I'm crazy." She told him.

"It's understandable actually." He said.

She smiled at him and looked at her stuff.

Fabian picked up a crumbled piece of paper, with the title _He Will… _at the top. There was a list underneath and he asked, "What's this?"

Her eyes grew wide as she grabbed the paper from him shoving it back in her notebook, "It's nothing!"

The paper was a list of her qualities of a boyfriend. It was _be kind, be sweet, make me happy when I'm sad, have sparkling eyes, be smart but not a genius, make me smile, support me, believe in me, believe in us, _and finally _believe in love. _

Nina looked him in the eyes, which happened to be sparkling. She mentally checked that off her list.

"I uh, no it's a bit sudden but, would you like to go get a drink sometime?" he asked her with a smile.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling. Check number two.

* * *

><p>"You said what?" Mick asked, dropping the take out in his hands, "Shit!"<p>

"Oy, Mick," Nina sighed, "I'm not doing anything wrong-"

"He's a dick."

"Mick!" Nina shouted, "Listen, he was your friend once. Maybe he was just having a rough day or something!"

"Rough day my ass."

"Mick!" Nina continued, "Don't you want me to be happy? I mean, my last boyfriend cheated on me! All I want is a normal relationship!"

"Come on Nina that was a month ago! Don't you need time to get over it or something?" Mick didn't want Nina dating Fabian. Last time that happened, Nina was in tears and Fabian was in shock.

"Mick, I'm over it."

"Fine Nina. But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart _again._"

Nina eyed her step brother, knowing if she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was that shoulder.

"Alright," Mick sighed knowing that he would be that shoulder as well, "But don't say I didn't tell you so."


	3. A Dress, a Doubt, and a Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>"<strong>In this moment now capture it, remember it."<strong>

**-Taylor Swift "Fearless"**

* * *

><p>Nina sighed as she fumbled through the clothing racks that Mara had just looked through. Amber was in the row behind her, with her arms full of dresses and outfits.<p>

But they were in Nina's size. Mara also had a few outfits in Nina's size, while Nina had nothing.

They were looking for something for Nina to wear on her date with Fabian. They made a big deal of the whole thing. All Nina had said was that she was going shopping for a new pair of shoes and she wanted Amber and Mara to come. But they insisted she find a whole new outfit for the date.

Amber took shopping very seriously.

She has this thing called _How to Shop and Shop Right. _They would start with an outfit that go to shoes, followed by jewelry, handbags, make-up, and lip gloss. Yeah, for Amber lip gloss was a whole separate category. Apparently it ties the whole outfit together or something.

She said that her dresses were far too extravagant just for drinks, but promised she would design a wedding dress for her and Fabian's wedding. Nina had rolled her eyes at this comment. Amber was always far ahead of the game.

Nina was not about to get married to Fabian or anybody for that matter. She was trying to focus on her writing right now. Besides, drinks were barely a date.

Right? **(A/N: everybody who answers Nina's question gets a shout out next chappy!**

Nina continued looking but emerged with nothing and tried on the dresses and outfits that Mara and Amber selected. But nothing seemed to either a) fit her right b) look good or c) were just plain not her style.

All of Amber's outfits were too fancy and all of Mara's were too… well… Mara.

"I'm totally hopeless." Nina sighed sitting back in her chair.

"No you're not," Mara said as Amber said, "You really are."

Nina looked at her two friends and smiled. They really were polar opposites.

Amber was very into fashion. I mean she would have to be to be a fashion designer. She loved to go out and party with Mick and wasn't very into books. Mara was book smart and liked to read. She likes to be out in the great outdoors taking pictures of whatever was photogenic.

She walked around the store a bit more, still coming across nothing that caught her eye. But then she saw it. _It, _the dress. It was perfect! It was black and strapless, perfect for the unseasonably warm day at the end of November that it was. It looked like it would fall just below her knees, but there was one problem.

It was in another girl's arms.

Amber noticed what Nina was looking at and smiled.

"You want that dress?" Amber asked.

Nina nodded.

"So let's go ask her where she found it." Amber smiled hopping toward the girl.

"Hi, I'm Amber." She smiled at the girl.

"Hi?"

"That's a nice dress! Would you mind telling me where you found it?" Amber batted her eyelashes.

"Um, it was the last one sorry."

"Oh it was, now was it?" Amber said, "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'd put the dress in my hand, now."

The girl stared at Amber with an evil look in her eye, "Make. Me."

"Look sister, I am one of the top cops in the London's police force. I can knock you out with one touch. So, do as I say or I swear you will wake up tomorrow without you're memory."

"I've seen that episode of On Top too." The girl said with a look that said 'you're pathetic', "But apparently you have no life at all, since you can quote the show."

"Listen bitch, I may not be a cop but don't mess with me when it comes to shopping." Amber said walking away.

She walked to the nearest sales associate and smiled, "Donna!"

"Amber!" the associate, apparently Donna, smiled, "So nice to see you!"

"Yes, the same to you." Amber said, "But, I feel as a friend to you and a fellow store owner that I should let you know that that girl over there in the bloody awful white blouse just sneezed all over your new jacket display."

The look of disgust on Amber's face made it seem so real. Nina and Mara just watched from the sides with dropped jaws.

"Oh, that disgusting!" Donna exclaimed, talking into a walkie-talkie. Amber walked back over next to them, counted back from 15 and then a security guard escorted the poor girl out, without the dress which was hung back up on a nearby rack.

Amber ran over to it smiling and waving it in the air.

Nina took the dress from her and her smile faded.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Amber, it's an 8." Nina sighed.

As Amber through a temper tantrum, Mara noticed something.

"Amber there so many hanging on a wall over there!"

"That bitch lied to me?"

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed running over and pulling out a 4.

"Let's go try it on!" Mara yelled, pulling a very happy Nina and a fuming Amber to the nearest dressing room.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Eddie said sighing, "You made out in bathing suits then she ditched you for some other guy? You do realize you were never really dating right?"<p>

"Yes," Fabian said buttoning his new black shirt, "But it just broke me sort of."

"So, when you're done getting revenge on her, can you not tell her I knew 'cause I kinda want to date her. Or at least see what she has under her shirt." Eddie smirked.

"Dude, shut up."

"You ass!" was shouted from the hallway, then followed by Joy and Patricia storming in.

"Eww." Eddie said upon their arrival, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"You want our account! You are trying to steal it!" Joy stomped her foot.

"It was my idea." Fabian said with a shrug.

"I swear if I-" Joy started but was cut off by the intercom.

"Joy and Patricia, can I see you in my office." Jerome's voice rang through.

"He's probably gonna tell us about your stupid little bet." Patricia sighed, "I pity the girl who has to fall in love with you."

The two stormed out and into Jerome's office.

"What?" they asked with crossed arms.

"Ah, then I assume you already heard about the bet." Jerome said as they nodded, "Good, I have a little job for you. Let's mess with Rutter, we all know that you two would be way better for this job, so do whatever you can to make sure this girl doesn't fall for him. It shouldn't be too hard; this is Rutter we're talking about."

Patricia and Joy exchanged a glance, "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Nina! Here, sit, NOW." Amber directed pointing to a chair in the shoe section of the store.<p>

Nina sighed sitting in the chair as Amber brought over multiple pairs of shoes.

"So, Nina," Mara smiled, "Are you excited?"

"Well, I guess." Nina shrugged.

"Come on! You called me the day you first kissed him crying because he didn't like you and when you said that when you kissed it felt like magic. You told me you were sad that it ended." Mara smirked, "You're telling me that you aren't interested?"

"No!" Nina yelled in the heat of the moment. She noticed a few people look her way and calmed down, "No. I'm interested. I am, really. But I'm, I mean… I should be… I am-"

"You're scared aren't you?" Mara interrupted, knowing her best friend well.

"Yes." Nina admitted, "I'm scared that he'll break my heart again. You don't understand how badly it hurt me to hear him say that we wouldn't work out. I had never been kissed before and I just wanted everything to be perfect. But it wasn't was it? It ended before I could even imagine what it would be like to have a boyfriend. Why did I even say yes if I'm so terrified?"

Nina sat back in the chair and put a hand on her head as if she had a headache. She knew why she had said yes, she felt something when he sat next to her. And in a matter of one second, he had managed to meet two of the requirements on her list. She had been completely surprised to say the least. She always imagined that someone out there would have all the qualities on her list.

"Nina you can't be afraid of something if it feels right." Mara said, placing a hand on her arm.

Nina took that into consideration. It meant something to her and it meant something when he looked her in the eyes and she saw them sparkling that night at the restaurant on their date.

"You look amazing." Fabian said with a smile.

Nina looked at her feet, which were being held prisoner by a pair of shoes that were too tight. But, Amber insisted that they were perfect and they didn't carry half sizes. So her feet were currently in a size 7 when they were actually a 7 and a half.

"Thanks, you do too." Nina smiled, looking back up at him since just looking at her feet was making them ache even more.

"Why don't we sit down?" Fabian asked, "I've reserved us a table."

Nina smiled, following him to the table, "What happened to drinks?"

"Well," Fabian looked at her walking further into the restaurant, "I know you Nina and I know that you like to be surprised." He certainly surprised her when he reached for her hand, guiding her out the back doors of the restaurant. But Nina was surprised, because the doors didn't lead outside, they led to a staircase. Fabian led her up these mysterious stairs that stopped before an employee's only sign.

"Fabian, last time I checked you don't work here." Nina smirked.

"Very true," Fabian pointed out, one hand on the door knob of the forbidden door, "But my partner, Eddie, has a sister who owns the place. So I had him pull a few stings for me." After he said this, he pushed the door open. It revealed a greenhouse. It was full of herbs and flowers and plants like tomatoes and strawberries. You can see the night sky through the roof and right in the center of everything was a table set for two and waiter, waiting to wait on them.

"Wow," Nina said breathlessly, "It's amazing, Fabian."

"Thanks Nines." He smiled, pulling a chair out for her. Nina smiled too, sitting down in the chair.

"You look great tonight." He said.

"You said that already," Nina giggled.

"Oh," Fabian stopped, "Crap, sorry. I'm just a bit nervous." He looked down.

Crap. He was already screwing up! How was he going to make her fall in love with him by the Christmas Ball (a month from now) if he's repeating things? He's so toast! If he kept this up, he might as well give up. Nina reached across the table though, grabbing his hand and gently smiling, "I'm nervous too."

This made Fabian smile. The feeling of her hand on his, was so good, he wished she'd never let go. She didn't let go right away, simply leaving their hands held on the table top.

"So," Nina smiled, "Marketing, huh? I always remember you telling me that you wanted to be a scientist."

"Well," Fabian started, "I did. You know you have to be like a genius to be a scientist. I may be smart, but I'm no genius."

Nina mentally checked that off in her mind as well. God, they had spent a grand total of 20 minutes together and he had achieved another _he will _requirement.

"Excuse me," Fabian said a few minutes later, "I'm just going to check on that food."

He left the table and Nina pulled out her phone. She began to write down a new version of her list in her notes.

_He Will…_

_EASY TO ACHIEVE_

_Be kind._

_Be sweet._

_IMPORTANT_

_Make me happy when I'm sad._

_Have sparkling eyes._

_Be smart, but not a genius._

_Make me smile._

_Support me._

_HARD TO ACHIEVE_

_Believe in me._

_Believe in us._

_Believe in love._

This list had different categories. Fabian had three fifths of the important section already complete. That's more than half! Nina took a deep breath. This was the closest she had ever gotten to completing her list. She knew it was sad, but she could never find anyone who had sparkling eyes! She would immediately eliminate them and wouldn't go any further. But he had sparkling eyes! She review he list again to see if she missed anything. He was very sweet… but she had yet to determine if he was kind.

After Fabian came back, the two of them talked for what seemed like hours. Nina thought that every moment was magical. It just seemed that talking to him was like patching all the holes that had been created that night in Florida. It that moment, sitting and talking, it felt as if there was nothing there with them. They were the only two people in the world. They didn't need anyone else. They had each other. Fabian felt something too. He kept trying to convince himself that he had to get revenge on her, he was using her to win a bet. But then he looked into her eyes and saw… that sweet little girl he always knew. Except now she was older and even more beautiful in every way.

Suddenly Fabian remembered something.

**(A/N: flashbacks throughout the WHOLE STORY are in italics!)**

"_Mick!" a 6 year old Nina stomped down the stairs, "Fabiams is in my room!"_

"_I was looking for the video game!" an eight year old Fabian argued to Mick, who was sitting in his room, an empty video game console open beside him._

"_Nina, leave him alone. He was only looking for the video game!" Mick rolled his eyes at his bratty little sister and her bratty pink tutu._

"_There are no video games in my room Fabiams!" Nina said with another stomp of her small foot._

"_My name is Fabian!" Fabian yelled._

"_I don't think so, Fabiams."_

"_Mick, she is annoying." Fabian concluded._

"_You're just now figuring that out?"_

"_Guys!" Nina said, "I have an idea! I have a princess game in my room. We can all play that!"_

"_Eww." Both boys said simultaneously._

"_How about this," Mick said, "We can all play Super Mario, and you can be Princess Peach."_

"_Eww! Mario is yucky!" Nina yelled in defense._

"_You're so stupid." Mick said plainly._

"_Mommy! Mick said a bad word!" Nina yelled running out of the room._

_Mick rolled his eyes, "5 pounds says you two will end up together when you're older."_

"_What?" Fabian asked._

"_Look at it. You're annoying, she's annoying. You're stupid, she's stupid. It's a match made in heaven." Mick teased._

_Fabian took this as an opportunity to get 5 pounds from his best mate, "I'll take that bet."_

_They both spit in their palms and shook hands. At the same moment Nina walked in._

"_Mommy! They are spitting on themselves!"_

_Fabian sighed, "I pity the man who ends up with her."_

* * *

><p>"Nina let's walk," Fabian said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the table, down the stairs, out the doors, and into the chilly London streets.<p>

Nina realized her choice in wardrobe had been a mistake. The strapless dress and opened toed pumps made her freezing. Fabian noticed this, immediately taking his jacket off and draping it over her small shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, he cheeks either reddening from the cold or a blush.

"Anytime," he told her, grasping her hand in his. They walked along the streets of London for a while in silence, still just holding each other's hand. Fabian was thinking about the bet, Nina was thinking about her tight shoes….

"I'm sorry!" Nina blurted stopping and placing her hand on Fabian's shoulder, "These shoes are killing me," Nina bent down and took off her shoes, the alcohol she had drank earlier slightly controlling her actions.

"They looked a bit small," Fabian laughed.

"Yeah," Nina smiled, "They were."

Fabian laughed more as he lifted her off the concrete sidewalk, carrying her bridal style. "I can't let you walk on the sidewalk without shoes," he said with a sly smile, "You could get hurt. And we wouldn't want that, now would we Nina?" Nina giggled at the pouting expression on his face.

"No," we wouldn't she laughed as Fabian tried to hail a taxi.

"Fabian," Nina stopped him, "Allow me."

Nina placed her fingers in her mouth, letting a whistle escape, and waved her hands. She laughed at the fact that she was still in Fabian's arms. A cab pulled up shortly and Fabian set her in first.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"My apartment?" Fabian asked Nina, arching an eyebrow. Nina smiled and nodded as Fabian gave the cabbie the address of his apartment.

"Still nervous?" Fabian asked Nina as they drove away.

"No." Nina smiled.

"Good," he smiled with her, "Because I'm not either."

They talked until they got to Fabian's apartment, where Fabian lifted her out and into the elevator. Fabian pressed the 18 button and the elevator went up, and then opened, allowing them to step out.

Fabian carried Nina to his apartment and set her down in a chair placing her shoes nearby. He then lifted her from the chair, sat in it, and placed her on his lap.

"Hey there stranger," Nina giggled.

"Hey," Fabian smiled.

Fabian stood up again, laughing and placed Nina face down on the bed and got on top of her.

"I'm gonna kiss you," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Nina smiled back at him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her soft lips brushed his and that second all joking stopped. Fabian looked down at Nina, who had a serious expression on her face. She sat up and Fabian came forward kissing her more fiercely, as she grabbed the back of his neck. Her grabbed her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Nina was very happy that they were on a bed because she was really weak at that moment. She let his tongue in when he traced it along her lower lip.

They pulled apart for air and Fabian began to kiss her neck up and down, then kissed he lips again and repeated the process.

Things began to get a bit more serious when Fabian took off his shirt.

"F-F-Fabian! Stop!" Nina said sitting up as he was kissing her neck, shirtless, "We can't go so fast. I-I'm scared, I haven't done _it _for over a year." Nina blushed, she didn't want to do it with her last boyfriend, because of the sparkling eye thing, but the boyfriend before that had made her forget her list because he had other qualities. They did it, but Nina didn't feel much love after that.

Fabian felt so much sympathy for Nina because he had known her all his life. He didn't want her to feel scared of him in anyway. He cupped her face in his hands, "I would never do anything to hurt you Nina. I promise."

Ouch. He just stabbed himself in the stomach. He was purposely trying to hurt her. Wait that's the point! He has to get revenge! But yet somehow, every second she was with him was making him feel more and more alive than he had in 12 years.

Nina smiled at him, giving him one last kiss on the lips.

"Tonight was… amazing." Nina smiled, picking up her purse and shoes, "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"You bet." Fabian sighed, you bet alright.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYYY! I posted! You know the drill, read, review! Saw the house of anubis season 2 preview (exclusive one) soooo amazing! Date confirmed! JANUARY 9th! YAY! Can't wait!<strong>


	4. Nina, Amber, Mara and Bitch Slapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life."<strong>

**-Green Day 'Time of Your Life (Good Riddance)**

* * *

><p>Nina woke up in her bedroom and smiled to herself. Her date with Fabian was amazing. Yeah, it kind of ended on an awkward note, but either way she hadn't felt that way since… Florida. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was December 1st. Had she really been as stupid to where a short strapless dress in November? Wow, she really was dumb.<p>

She walked over to her door, grabbed the mail from the mailbox and saw a copy of _Flawless. _She was really proud of that month's article. But it only made it more difficult to top herself for this month. She needed something juicy, she needed something interesting! But what?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her latest ringtone "Time of Your Life" by Green Day. She saw Mick's name on the caller ID and knew that he had called to interrogate her about her date with Fabian.

"Hello Mick." Nina sighed, turning on her coffee machine.

"So, how was the date with Fabian then?"

"Ugh, Mick if you called to interrogate me just- wait. You called him by his real name! Not jackass or fucker, just Fabian!" Nina squealed.

"So?"

"I call that progress," Nina smiled.

"Oh please, you stole that from Glee!" Mick laughed.

"So?"

"You're a tool, Nina." Mick laughed, "But seriously how was the date?"

"It was great!" Nina gushed, "He was sweet and kind and oh Mick his eyes were sparkling!"

"You're referring to you list?" Mick laughed, "Seems serious."

"Mick, you know that know that no one has ever had sparkling eyes! He gave me his jacket and he carried me to his apartment! It was amazing." Nina giggled, "Wait, shouldn't you be at work now?"

"I am."

"What? Are you talking about my date with Fabian with Fabian in the room?" Nina began to blush, regardless of no one being around.

"Oh relax, he stepped out it's just me and Eddie." Mick laughed, "Did I forget to mention you're on speaker?"

"Hi Nina!" Eddie's voice rang through her speakers.

"Mick!" Nina yelled.

"Did you guys have sex?" both guys asked at the same time.

"Are you serious?" Nina yelled.

"So is that a yes?" Mick laughed.

"It's a no." Nina stated clearly, "Fabian and I did not have sex!"

"Poor Fabian." Eddie said.

"Poor Fabian what?" Fabian voice came on the speaker, followed by a door closing.

Nina stayed completely silent.

"Poor Fabian," Mick repeated, "Um, didn't get to have the frozen yogurt we got for you because it melted."

"Umm, you guys really shouldn't be eating sugar in the morning." Fabian sighed.

"Eh-hem," Nina cleared her throat, "I'm still here guys."

"Nina!" Fabian yelled, he grabbed Mick's phone turned off the speaker and began to talk to her. As Fabian and Nina spoke, Mick left the room and Eddie just sat in his desk chair smirking.

* * *

><p>The call drew to a close and Fabian said goodbye, placing the phone back on the table.<p>

"So I guess it's going well then," Eddie sighed, "She's going to fall in love with you by the Christmas Ball and that account will be ours!"

"Yes," Fabian said, "The bet, I almost forgot about that."

"How could you forget about the bet of the century?" Eddie asked spinning in his chair, "Nina is going to fall in love with you by the Christmas Ball, Jerome is going to give us the account, and Nina ends up brokenhearted. Just like you want. And I want."

"Why would you want that?" Fabian asked with a confused expression.

"Because then, Nina will be vulnerable. She's going to need a nice, blonde, American shoulder to cry on. And I will be that shoulder." Eddie smiled.

"Not if I tell her you knew." Fabian smirked.

"Oh please, it's not like she's going to want to speak to you afterword." Eddie said.

"Eddie chill," Fabian sighed, "This bet isn't that big a deal. The only thing that matters is the account."

Fabian knew that that wasn't true. Nina meant something to him. He wanted to be with her after the bet too. But if she found out, she would probably bitch slap him into the next century. But, if he told Eddie that he'd punch him into the next century.

After those words escaped Fabian's lips, Nina hung up the phone. Fabian had pressed _speaker _not _end call._

Nina dialed her phone without a single tear gleaming in her eye.

"Purely Amber Dresses, Amber speaking how may I help you?"

"You're answering phones?" Nina laughed.

"Ana's sick." Amber sighed, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, meet me at my place for lunch." Nina told her, "Lunch is in five minutes for you, yeah?"

"I'll go now, Nathalia can manage the store for a while." Amber said and Nina could hear her in the background closing the door of the store.

"Okay, I have to call Mara and tell her to meet us." Nina said, before she hung up. She called Mara and told her the same she told Amber and the three of them met at Nina's.

"So what's this about then?" Amber asked as they sat down on Nina's couch in the living room.

Nina couldn't contain herself any longer, "Fabian's using me to win a bet."

Mara's jaw dropped and Amber simply got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Nina asked her.

"To bitch slap Fabian." Amber said plainly.

"Oh not you're not." Nina said grabbing that taller girl's arm.

"Can I at least ask Mick to do it?"

"NO!" Nina said, "Mick isn't going to know, he'll kill Fabian."

"And?" Mara and Amber asked together.

"I have a plan," Nina smiled, "The whole point of the bet was to make me fall in love with him by some Christmas Party. But he doesn't love me. So if I cry to him and bitch slap him so what he loses the account, which was the prize of the bet, and he feels guilty for a while."

"Yes," Amber said slowly, "Can we go cry and bitch slap him now?"

"No," Nina continued smirking, "We are going to do the one thing that will make him wish he never made that bet."

"Which is?" Mara asked.

"We are going to make him fall in love with me."

"What?" Mara and Amber asked.

"Think about it!" Nina yelled, "I can use this for an article, I can call it All's Fair in Love and Revenge and I'll write how to get revenge on a guy who uses you or something, by making him fall for you! Because then and only then will he regret every making that bet! Or whatever he did."

"Nina?" Amber said with an evil smile, "Are we talking revenge?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>"You done with my phone?" Mick asked walking in.<p>

"Mick you missed an interesting conversation." Eddie said with his signature smirk.

"Did I?" Mick asked mirroring the smirk on Eddie's face in his own Mick-ish way.

"Mick you missed nothing." Fabian said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

He actually didn't miss anything. All they did was confirm another date in the park this lunchtime. It's no big thing.

"Hey guys," a voice drifted from the doorway.

"Eww." Eddie said his usual look of disgust present on his face upon the arrival of Patricia and Joy.

"What's this I hear about a date?" Joy asked.

"I'm going on a date with Nina." Fabian shrugged.

"Where?" Joy and Patricia exchanged a knowing glance.

"The park?" Fabian said, his voice clouding with confusion, "Why?"

"Just, curious is all." Joy piped up, he voice full of enthusiasm.

"Wow," Nina sighed upon seeing what Fabian had set up, "Why would you go through all this trouble?"

The picnic basket was on top of a checkered picnic blanket and was stuffed with sandwiches, desserts, and everything under the sun.

"It's nothing," Fabian smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the blanket.

"Oh come on," Nina sighed, "It's not nothing! You went through all this trouble, you must really want something."

_That something is winning a bet._

"I want you." Fabian said, crawling to me.

He placed his lips on Nina's and she couldn't help but feel sparks. They were there, or was it her imagination?

All she knew was that revenge was the only answer. And he totally deserves it! Well, she thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, mega long wait for a mega short chapter. I'm so sorry guys! I'm just a bit caught up in my contest! Oh, and watching the first look at house of Anubis over and over again! <strong>

**All of the people who answered Nina's question, I love you all! You guys are amazing and loyal reviewers! These amazing people are; angela1997, Fabina4190, toffie311, and ral7224!**


	5. Maybe SHORTY

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Time slows down, whenever you're around. I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest. Did you feel it, I can't put this down. But can you feel this magic in the air, it must have been the way you kissed me, fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way…"<strong>

**-Taylor Swift "Today was a Fairytale"**

* * *

><p>Nina knew that even though kissing Fabian should be awful. Because he was using her, obviously. But, just sitting next to him made her feel amazing inside. She felt important and she felt like she was part of something magical.<p>

But that was not what she was here for. She was here to make him fall in love with her.

"Nina," Fabian smiled at her, "I wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance. I wouldn't have gone back out with me if I were you. I was being a complete git."

Nina looked over at him. What do all guys want?

"_Poor Fabian." _Mick had said. Why did he say that? She looked back trying to remember. Then it hit her.

She trailed her finger up and down Fabian's chest and began kissing his neck.

"Fabes," Nina murmured, "What do you say we take the rest of the day off and go back to your place."

"Em… I uh… have really important business." Fabian stuttered, pulling from Nina, completely aware that some passing people were feeling uncomfortable by Nina's obvious PDA.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled, pushing Nina off him completely, "We can't do this here. There are kids; this is a park after all."

"Fine," Nina pouted, "But, meet me at my apartment tonight Fabes."

Nina got up completely disgusted. Sex in a park? What was she thinking? Oh yeah, she was thinking of making him fall in love with her. Nina knew all guys pretty much needed sex to survive. What makes Fabian any different? Nothing. He was in for a lot of fun tonight. She needed Amber. Nina needed to get to _Victoria's Secret_ before tonight.

What the hell?

Nina was acting really strange.

Like, sex in a park. Really? That is not the Nina he knew? The Nina he knew wouldn't do anything like-

Wait a second, did that bush just move?

Fabian got up from his picnic blanket and over to the moving bush to see Joy and Patricia crouched behind it.

"Seriously?" he asked them, his voice clouding with amusement.

"Fabian!" both girls stood to their feet.

"Why?" Fabian asked, completely freaked out by their random appearance.

"We were- um… spying."

"Look, I'm gonna win! There is no point in spying on me."

"Fine." The girls pouted walking away.

Maybe this Nina thing was a bad idea. Maybe he should break it off with her and explain. Maybe they could start over. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I sort of dropped off the face of the earth! This story may update slowly. Sorry for shortness! Chapter dedicated to yousmellsofruity!<strong>


	6. Kate VERY SHORT

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

"**I never thought we'd have a last kiss"**

**-Taylor Swift "last kiss"**

**Thank you to A Reviewing Reader for KATE!**

Nina knew that this whole 'making him fall for her' thing won't work. The sad thing is, she's still hopelessly in love with him.

And she knew he was too.

Mara's friend Kate Berret, was a therapist. She was really pretty. Really long brown hair, pretty eyes. Nina had begun seeing her about the Fabian thing.

"I just don't get it." Nina said, "After knowing him for years I never imagined he would do this to me."

"Well," Kate said, "Maybe he's not. Try talking to him."

Talking. Really Nina? You couldn't think of that?"

"Okay, thanks Kate." Nina began to leave but Kate stopped her.

"Wait Nina!" She shouted, "Is, Mick, seeing anyone?"

"Uh, yeah, my friend Amber. Why?" Nina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No reason!" she shouted, almost too quickly.

**Okay, pathetic chapter. This story is becoming hard to write. Fudge.**


End file.
